The Adventures of The Wilde Detectives
by MonstrosityWhatMonstrosity
Summary: It's been five years since Nick and Judy first met, they'd moved up the ranks in the office to detectives, adding that they're partners and married they're a PERFECT team. Follow these two detectives on cases, mysteries, and their lives in general. (story might be changed to M come later chapters!)
**Introduction: Five years ago Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde solved the Night Howler Case and became partners. After a year of being partners they developed feelings for each other and began dating, cross-species relationships aren't rare but not too common either. They dated for two years and were then married. After two more years they'd solved hundreds of cases, both big and small, and are now in the ZPD hall of fame. Judy and Nick are now both the rank of lieutenant and are detectives instead of officers, meaning more action and harder cases, which Judy liked a lot and Nick was so-so on the idea, until they were given _actual_ weapons to defend themselves.**

 **The two of them now live in a petit little house in the suburbs. They are now paid double what they made as officers and can afford more things. The house has three bed rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a gaming room (with an air hokey table, pool table, and an old arcade machine Nick just _had_ to have), and in the basement wasn't really being used; Nick is now thirty-one and Judy is twenty-seven.**

* * *

The odd couple was sitting in their happy little home relaxing on the couch watching cartoons on their plansma screen tv after a day of work. They no longer had to wear uniforms and Nick was happy he could finally wear his old hawaiian shirt and black and red tie. Judy would still wear her old uniform, but only when they were put on a case that didn't require them to go under cover.

The two had just been in eachothers arms cuddling under a cover still wearing their clothes, Nick was wearing his usual attire and Judy was wearing black slacks and a blue t-shirt. Their eyes were closed and the tv's volume was so low you had to have hearing the the two on the couch to hear it. As they laid there, gears were turning in Judy's head as she looked at Nick who was watching the cartoon, then she asked.

"Nick? If we had kits... What do you think they'd look like?"

Nick's eyes widened and his cheeks started to turn pink as he thought about it, _"Boxes? Funnies?"_ He thought to himself and then he turned to his bunny wife and smirked at her looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes. "Instead of thinking about it... Why don't we make it a surprise?"

Judy's eyes widened, "Well Nick if you remember last year we asked the doctor and he said it's not possible-"

He cut her off, "But it could be rare... We've had sex twice, on our wedding night and last year on spring break... Third times a charm Carrots! Also why would you ask if you didn't want to try again?"

Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the tie and started to drag him up stairs, "You're sooooo lucky it's Saturday tomorrow!.. And that we haven't had sex in so long it's driving me mad!"

"Well two things, one I know I make you sore even when I'm gentle and you _know_ why, and two so it is true when they say bunnies are born horny!"

Judy opened the door to their room and threw him on the bed pulling his tie over his head by doing so, "Well, the first I 100% agree on but the second one isn't true... For the most part rabbits around the age of twenty-five do sometimes get... Cravings... Now shut the hell up and kiss me...

* * *

The next morning Judy didn't wake up until around 10AM, she was so groggy she didn't want to get out of bed. She just laid in the soft worm bed by herself, then it hit her, where's Nick?

She was answered when the door creaked open and the very fox she was thinking of walked in with a smile on his face an apron that read "Kiss the sly fox" on the front she'd gotten him a year ago, and a tray filled with breakfast just for her.

"Morning honey-bun!" He said in a cheery tone as he propped the metal legs out from under the tray and laid it over her. On the tray was a tall glass of orange juice, a carrot omelette, a small vegi-wrap, and a knife and fork.

Judy sat up not remembering that she was nude and didn't realize they'd left the air conditioner on from last night and it was pretty nippy in there. Judy squeaked and pulled the comforter over her chest, Nick gave her a confused look then noticed the air conditioner was still on. He walked over and raised the heat up so the room would warm up faster.

Nick chuckeled only to receive a small glare from Judy then a giggle.

Then Judy dug in, she loved Nick's cooking, he was very good at it. He'd taken up cooking as a hobby in business collage and he got good at it, he can make anything, cakes, smoothies, etc. you name it he can probably make it.

"It's so good! Have you eaten?" She asked picking up her orange juice.

"Oh yeah, I got up at around 7 and ate a blueberry waffle and had some roasted crickets on the side with chocolate milk to drink of course." He answered while heading back out the door and then down stairs.

Judy just sat there smiling and eating her breakfast, then she thought about what would happen if they had kits. What would they look like, what kind of parents would they be, and how little work Judy would do while pregnant.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Nick yelled her name from down stairs. "Yes!?" She replied.

Nick walked in holding a box, "It's the dress you bought online for our anniversary dinner tonight at that new restaurant across town.

Judy about kicked herself, it was their fifth anniversary of joining the force and they're third anniversary of being married, Nick planned his proposal perfectly to make the wedding the day they became partners on the force. She loves how sly he is with these things, but at the moment she felt like a dumb bunny.

"Oh Yeah! _Pred and Prey_ right?"

"Yeah! I have reservations for 8:45PM, but I figured we could just relax until-" Nick was cutting by his phone ringing, he picked it up.

"Hello?.. Yes sir... But it's... I know sir... Ok... Alright we'll be there to night around 8.. Ok goodbye." Nick sighed.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked as Nick plopped down in bed next to her knocking the empty cup over that was on Judy's tray.

"Well... The date just turned into an undercover mission. Apparently there are rumors that this restaurant is serving actual animal body parts as food... Weird right?"

She gave him an odd look, "Wierd? That sounds disturbing and disgusting all in one!"

Nick chuckled "Guess you won't be wearing your dress? And I guess I won't be wearing my suit?"

She puffed her cheeks out, "Now this is ridiculous, Bogo interrupting our anniversary like that, he knows today is our day off!"

Nick chuckled, "It's funny, usually your all _"lets get'em!"_ But all of the sudden you're in a bad mood?"

Judy rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you mad?"

"A little... Well I'm furious actually, but it is our job."

Judy groaned, "I swear if we have to chase someone, _you're_ doing it because I'm still sore from last night."

Nick burst into laughter at her reasoning...

* * *

 **Later that night at the entrance of _Pred and Prey_...**

Our two detectives stood outside of the busy restaurant all gussied up. Nick convinced Judy to wear her dress because it would work as an undercover outfit considering they _were_ going to a five star establishment and casual clothing wouldn't cut it here.

Judy was wearing the stunning green dress she'd ordered offline for tonight and Nick was wearing a tux oddly enough. The two walked to the front of the line, Judy had an earpiece in her left ear and Nick has a small mic hiden in his left cuff link and he also has an earpiece in his right ear.

"Hello, we had reservations under Wilde." Nick said to the badger at the podium holding a clip board.

He looked at them, then to the clip board. He nodded and then gestured them to head in. A bat greeted them inside holding the menus by one of his clawed feet he told them to follow him. He lead them to a booth where they took their seats.

"Vhat vould you like to dwink? And maybe some appetizers?" He asked in an unorthodox accent.

Nick and Judy looked at their menus, "I'll have the carrot ale in a glass, and the house salad with some lionin dressing." answered Judy.

"And I'd like some Vine Vodka please, with the beef and broccoli soup." Nick added. The bat nodded and flew away.

"So." Judy said getting Nick's attention.

Was looking at the menu, "So what?"

Judy looked up, "Have you looked at the menu?"

Nick raised an eyebrow then picked his up, Judy looked at all of the customers and realized something... She was the only prey in the entire restaurant, everyone else was a predator.

"Wow... Seems like any other restaurants menu... Other than the fact that there are a little less vegi choices and a lot more bug and artificial choices." Nick replied.

Judy let out a small giggle, "guess you're ri-"

Judy was cutoff when Bogo came over their earpieces. "Wildes' report?"

Nick chuckled and lifted up his cuff, "Nothing yet sir we just sat down."

Tjen the bat flew over and placed the large socur with they're drinks and appetizers on the table and flew away. The two grabbed their drinks and took small sips and placed them back on the ground. Nick grabbed his soup and saw something through the murky substance, he put his spoon in... And when he pulled it out there was a finger in his spoon!

The doors to the kitchen were kicked open as the fox and bunny detectives came in pistols in paw and Judy had her badge out.

"ZPD!" They yelled.

The kitchen looked like something from _silence of the rams_ , it was a bloody mess. Skinned carcoses hung from large meat hooks, blood covered the floor, limbs were sliced off on some of the counters, there was even a pig head in the hands of a skunks claws...

* * *

Nick and Judy sat outside as sirens were heard, lights were flashing, and rights were read while murderers were shoved into the back of ZPD cruisers.

Judy and Nick were walking down the street holding each other's paws with disturbed looks on their faces after the horror they'd just seen.

"I think I've lost my appetite." Nick said an a goofy sort of nervous look.

"agreed... Wanna go home and eat?" Judy asked as arrived at they're car which oddly enough was a cherry red mini van.

Nick opened the passenger door for her, "Sure Carrots! I'll whip us up a carrot soufflé, I just have to stop at the maker really quick to grab a couple things.

* * *

 **two hours later...**

On the patio Nick and Judy sat on the stone bench out behind their house with wine glasses in their paws they simply told old tales of when they were officers of the law and older detective cases along with some funny things that happened off the clock. Then the more wine they drunk the more, well drunk the got.

After a few minutes the two had gone inside and crashed on the couch snuggling under a blanket asleep...

 ** _(A/N: Ok sooo this is just a pilot chapter for this story, if you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! If I get let's say 10 comments and 20 faves or follows I'll make this an actual story, sound fair?)_**


End file.
